


Old Money

by Brekekekekoaxkoax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brekekekekoaxkoax/pseuds/Brekekekekoaxkoax
Summary: “如果不是因为有雾，从这里可以看见对岸你家的房子。”马尔福淡淡地说，“你家码头末端总是亮着一盏彻夜不灭的绿灯……那总是让我想起你的眼睛。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Old Money

**Author's Note:**

> 了不起的盖茨比AU  
> 写于2017

一九二六年春天我告别了我那已在美国西部定居了百余年的布莱克家族，独自一人来到美国东部。我的父亲对这件事情颇有微词——我将那归结于布莱克们所惯有的守旧情结：“除了你那不成器的叔叔西里斯，还没有哪个布莱克曾主动要求离开西部那么久。当然了，已婚的女士们除外，她们总是要跟随丈夫的。”但在我的持续劝说下，父亲最终同意了这桩事情。我记得那是个四月的清晨，我走出纽约市中心的地铁站，在街边买了一份三明治和一杯咖啡，脚边是沉重的行李箱。我第一次抬头仰望东部的天空和楼房，看着旭日冲破薄而朦胧的晨雾冉冉升起，一边幻想着我在东部即将开始的新生活。  
我工作的地方是位于纽约市中心的一家债券交易所，选择这样的工作是因为我将在三十五岁那年继承父亲的证券公司，而一份债券交易员的工作显然能让我对证券和投资有更多的理解。回想我在东部度过的那一年，绝大多数时间我都在忙于工作，每个工作日的清晨和傍晚我踏着自己的影子穿梭在纽约下城的诸多摩天大厦间，趁着短暂的休息间隙匆忙解决自己的伙食问题。这里的夜晚别有一种活力十足而引人入胜的浪漫情调，摩肩接踵的红男绿女和川流不息的往来车辆让人目不暇接*，带着西部罕有的活力与激情，当我走在第五大道上的时候我不由自主地对这美好而迷人的夜晚感到心醉神迷。我意识到我正在逐渐地爱上纽约，而我可能就会这样在东部留下来，成为第二个离开西部再不回去的布莱克——我再次想起父亲的那句话，不禁萌生了这实际并不那么有趣的想法。  
起先的一个月我住在市中心的一套公寓里，然而后来我决定搬至郊外。让我这么做的原因是因为某个早上我收到了一封信，它来自我的叔叔西里斯——就是我父亲口中那位“不成器的布莱克”。他在信中如此写道：

亲爱的阿克图斯：  
我从未想到在我之后布莱克家还会有年轻人愿意离开西部——我原以为那帮不懂东部魅力的老古董只会教出同样的一帮小古董，不过就这件事情而言，你与他们完全不同。不管怎么说，纽约确实值得一个布莱克为之抛弃根植于骨血中的家族情结。  
我想你该对市中心二十英里外的东卵和西卵有所耳闻，我曾在西卵购置过一处小房子作为落脚点，对于你来说那会比市中心租住的公寓好上很多，而这正是我写这封信的目的所在。短时间内我还不会离开华盛顿，如果你乐意，它的大门随时可以为你敞开。我的教子哈利·波特就住在对面东卵的波特公馆，他与你年纪相仿，你们应该会有很多共同话题可聊。如果你愿意，就把这封信拿给女佣看吧，她认出我的字迹会为你开门的。  
我衷心希望你在这里生活愉快。

你的，  
西里斯·布莱克

我最终还是没有推辞我这位久未谋面的叔叔的好意。在出发前我先是给母亲修书一封，询问有关西里斯的事情，母亲告诉我他向来是这样的一个人——热情而乐于助人，于是我驱车来到西卵以拜访那座小房子。  
西卵和东卵坐落在纽约以东一个距市区二十英里的海岛上，这两块卵形的土地隔着一片风景优美的海湾相望，而西里斯的房子就位于西卵的顶端，距离海湾五十码的地方，毗邻一栋气派宏伟的豪宅，并得以欣赏部分邻居们修剪得当的草坪和平整的沙滩，以及那宜人的、价值不菲的海景。我发现它意外地非常合我心意，便在那周周末就收拾起我为数不多的行李搬进了新居。那时候我还不认识我的邻居，只从他宅邸大门口的铭牌上简单地得知他姓马尔福。也许有空的时候我可以去拜访一下他，这个念头在我的脑海里仅仅停留了一瞬就被别的事情挤占了。我坐在客厅的沙发上想到西里斯在他的信中所说，便给波特公馆去电询问他们是否愿意接受一位访客。所幸他们没有把我当成可疑人物，而是欣然应允。次日早上，我驱车来到海湾对面的东卵拜访那位哈利·波特先生，然后那个夏天的故事真正地开始了。*  
哈利·波特是一位身形高瘦的年轻人，有着蓬松的黑色卷发和明亮的绿眼睛。他是那种你第一眼见到就会对其产生好感的人，我想那是因为他亲切而善解人意的笑容有着打消一切心理防备的温暖力量。  
“你一定就是阿克图斯·布莱克先生了。我的教父在最近的来信里刚刚提起过你。”他站在波特公馆的门廊里满面笑容地向我打招呼。我注意到那是一栋典型的乔治王时期殖民主义风格建筑，而能在一两百年前就造得起这样华美的一幢房子，毫无疑问它的主人——哈利·波特先生，拥有一个极为富裕的家族。这栋红白相间的公馆面对一片风景优美的海湾，而修剪齐整的青翠草坪从沙滩开始一直向前门蔓延，房子正面，一排落地玻璃窗在金色的阳光里闪闪发亮。哈利·波特站在我身边与我一起欣赏花园里芬香馥郁的玫瑰花，它们在和煦的清风里低垂着花瓣轻轻摇曳。“你有一座美丽的宅邸，波特先生。”我由衷地赞美。他不甚在意地摆了摆手：“波特家的祖宅。”随后他又对我叫他“波特先生”而感到有些不自在，让我直接叫他哈利。我想他是记起了某桩可以向上追溯到祖父辈的联姻，这时候我才意识到他应该可以算作是我的远方表亲，于是我便欣然与他以名字相称。  
“进来吧，阿克图斯，我介绍你认识我的朋友们。”哈利说着，带我走进宽敞明亮的客厅。初夏中午十一点，尚不那么毒辣的阳光透过玻璃窗照射进室内，给屋内的所有物件都镀上一层迷离的金色光晕。和风吹起轻而薄的白色窗纱，柔缓地抚过一切又转瞬即逝地飘荡开，就像刚才它们拂过我的鞋面一样。客厅中央巨大的沙发上坐着三位年轻的女士，她们正靠着彼此的肩膀低声谈笑。哈利一走进客厅门就大声说道：“女士们，看看谁来了！”被他的声音吸引了注意力，她们转过头来看向我俩，我几乎是立刻就认出了其中有两位是我在纽黑文（*注：代指耶鲁大学）读书时候的同学——赫敏·格兰杰和吉妮芙拉·韦斯莱——不过现在我应该称后者为吉妮芙拉·波特，她在三年前嫁给了哈利，两人已有了一个一岁多的孩子。还有一位我不认识的留着黑色短发的漂亮姑娘，她原先倚在赫敏身上朗诵一本小说，现在正用一种新奇的眼神打量我。  
赫敏几乎是立刻就站了起来，她盯着我两三秒，然后露出恍然大悟的表情，我知道她认出我来了。她走过来给了我一个拥抱，紧接着金妮也轻轻拥抱我——我还是习惯那样叫吉妮芙拉，在读书时她显然更喜欢朋友们叫她金妮而不是全名。“再次看见你真好，阿克图斯。”赫敏高兴地说，“自从西里斯给我们写信我们就一直盼望着你来拜访。”  
我心满意足地微笑——这是我来到东部后第一次发自内心地感到高兴。我感叹道：“是啊，纽黑文的那段日子过去很久了。”这时那位我并不认识的年轻女孩从沙发上起身，慢悠悠地走到我们面前，金妮在我旁边告诉我她叫潘西。她半眯着眼睛打量了我许久，才用一种慵懒的语调自我介绍：“潘西·帕金森。”那语气里带着些名门望族出身的小姐们所特有的矜持，我猜她来自一个上流社会的家族。对这颇显冷淡的自我介绍我不知道说些什么好，只好仿照她的话回道：“阿克图斯·布莱克。”  
“你住在西卵，对吗？”帕金森小姐突然问我。我点点头，她接着说道，“我在那里认识一个人……你知道马尔福吗？”  
我的眼前顿时浮现出那栋富丽堂皇的宅邸的模样，刚想说他正是我的邻居——虽然我并不认识他，一直没有参与我们谈话的哈利却若有所思地插话：“马尔福？哪个马尔福？”潘西·帕金森看起来还想说些什么，然而这时女佣进来提醒我们午餐已经准备好了，并带领我们去往餐厅。这个话题只好暂时作罢。  
“我希望会有我喜欢的金酒。”帕金森小姐边走边轻快地说，把手搭在腰间，手指轻轻抚弄着裙摆上的花纹。到达餐厅后我们分别落座，仆人端着一个放着五杯鸡尾酒的托盘走上来，帕金森小姐看了一眼那色泽鲜艳的酒液，咯咯笑着问：“赫敏，为什么不来一杯纪念你们和老同学久别重逢呢？”  
“我可不，我还是个遵纪守法的良民。（*注：当时美国贩卖酒精违法。）”赫敏报之一笑，转过身叮嘱仆人把给她的酒换成茉莉花茶。金妮也开她的玩笑：“也不知道我们的格兰杰小姐什么时候才能喝上一杯鸡尾酒？我倒是很好奇谁能劝得动你破这个戒呢。”我们都笑起来。赫敏在起哄声里红了脸。  
那是一顿非常丰盛而美好的午餐。气氛融洽，菜肴可口，席上有阔别多年的旧相识也有刚交到的新朋友，我却始终觉得缺少了些什么——比起那些在纽黑文的岁月。也许那时我们面前的盘子里摆放的只是再普通不过的三明治和南瓜汁而非昂贵精致的小牛排，我们谈论的是某个教授布置的苛刻的作业而不是社会名流们的最新动向，但我仍然觉得它们根本无法相提并论。我感到一种不可抑制的对过去的怀念。很多年以后我才明白，那些缺憾的东西，正是我们随着年岁渐长而慢慢丢失掉的纯真。  
午餐后陆续有其他的客人来访，其中包括金妮的三个哥哥，弗雷德、乔治和罗恩——韦斯莱家的三兄弟，卢娜·洛夫古德、纳威·隆巴顿、塞德里克·迪戈里和秋·张，或许还有西莫·斐尼甘和迪恩·托马斯，我当然一个都不认识，不过我们聚在一起玩得很愉快。  
我人生快三十年来喝醉的次数为数不多，用一只手就能数得过来，而那个下午是其中之一。所幸我酒品不错，没有在女士们面前做出太多失礼的举动，只是感到有些酒精上头，思考迟钝而控制不住脸上傻乎乎的微笑。我们一群二三十岁的青年——除了赫敏——像喝水一样干掉杯子里的香槟，兴致高涨地谈天，互相打赌并罚输了的人喝下更多的酒，直到不知道是谁向我问起一个并不在场的人的名字：  
“嘿，老兄，我听说你也住在西卵？你认识一个叫马尔福的人吗？个把月前，我去他家参加了宴会。”  
我得说这是我一天之内第二次听见这个名字了，现在我对这位马尔福先生产生了一些额外的好奇——他似乎是个交际广泛的人，就好像东部人人都认识他，毕竟他的名字在我这个初来乍到者耳边出现的频率已经可以称得上频繁了。  
“我就住在他隔壁。”我说。  
“嗯，大家说他是德国威廉皇帝的亲眷，所以他才那么有钱。*要知道可不是谁都开得起那种排场的派对，更何况他每周都会这么干。”  
“我是不会相信的。”潘西·帕金森漫不经心地插进来一句。然而当我们问她为什么时她却不告诉我们确切的理由，只说直觉告诉她马尔福肯定不是。  
罗恩·韦斯莱对此不屑一顾。“哦，得了吧，他八成只是个富二代少爷。你们有谁真正见过他？”  
我看向潘西，她正专心致志地玩弄着自己鲜红的指甲而无暇搭腔。  
“没见过他？”“那你们是怎么参加他的宴会的？”弗雷德·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱，这对长得几乎完全一样的双胞胎一唱一和地追问道。  
“他从不在宴会上露面，没人见过他——事实上大家都是不请自来，我是被我的朋友带去的。”迪恩·托马斯却不甚在意，仿佛那没什么大不了。我饶有兴趣地听着这份关于我邻居的新奇情报，话题又从马尔福家的宴会转到他的身世上去，不过那些诸如战争间谍或是走私犯的揣测实在太过离奇荒谬，我便只当做茶余饭后的闲话来听。不轻信没有依据的片面之词，我想这总是没错的。  
那天我们玩到很晚才离开波特公馆。向哈利和金妮告别以后我叫了一辆出租车载我回西卵，车窗外繁华热闹的夜景飞速掠过，霓虹灯将黑夜照得明亮如同白昼。我摇下车窗，温热的夜风灌入我的鼻腔，让我的大脑从过量的酒精中稍稍清醒。  
当我从分岔路口下车慢慢步行回家时，我看见了一个我从未期望看见的人，而他在刚才甚至还是我们晚餐时讨论的话题——五十英尺外，马尔福先生正从那栋豪华的房子里走出来，他手插口袋伫立在草坪上，抬头凝望漫天银色的星光。隔着遥远的夜色我只能依稀辨认出他是个身形瘦削的男人，有一头惹眼的浅金色头发。我看不出他的年龄，因为他站得是那么笔挺端正，却又不像士兵一板一眼——他的举手投足间带着一种从小养成的优雅和泰然自若。  
我准备走过去跟他打招呼。经过今天，我对这位姓马尔福的绅士已经产生了浓厚的兴趣和好奇。帕金森小姐说她认识他，也许我可以借此和他说上两句话。但我并没有开口，因为他接下来做出的举动表示他不愿受到打扰——他对着黑黝黝的海面伸出了手，仿佛想要抓住什么似的，而且尽管离他很远，我能看出来他的手正在颤抖。我不由向海那边望去，但什么也没看到，只见远处有一点微茫的绿光，兴许是谁家码头上的电灯。当我回头去看他时，马尔福已经消失了，再次留下我一个人，在这不平静的黑暗中。*

  
那年夏天，我的生活无疑热闹非凡。一周里我有五天忙于那份债券交易员的工作，空闲时我则经常去波特公馆做客，一起喝下午茶或是打打马球——干些诸如此类时髦的活动以消磨时光。到了晚上，哈利常常和我相约驾车兜风，载着三位女士穿梭在人潮涌动的街道，挽着彼此的手臂一同出入街角某间富有情调的酒吧，就着悠扬慵懒的爵士乐举杯对饮。女歌手低沉的吟唱如泣如诉，夜色在暧昧的蓝调里变得更长，也黑的更纯粹。  
纵情欢乐后我回到家时多半已是深夜，然而每每我路过邻居的宅邸，它却总是灯火辉煌得如同一座宫殿。豪宅门口停满了高级轿车，不断地有盛装的男宾女宾出入，大厅里传出旋律欢快的管弦乐奏鸣曲，夹杂着人们的欢声笑语一并飘出花园，飘向我的耳朵。——在那个夏天，我的邻居马尔福先生每周都在举办灯火辉煌、光彩夺目的宴会，那盛大的排场令整个纽约城都为之倾倒疯狂，数不清的名流蜂拥而来，当然访客中也有想来一睹风采、大开眼界的普通年轻人，但我可以确定的是，真正受到过马尔福先生的正式邀请的人寥寥无几——而我是其中之一。  
那是个星期六的早上，我正坐在我那小小庭院的门口享受早餐和清晨的阳光，有个穿着黑色制服的司机踏过草坪，递给我一张精美的请柬。我当着司机的面展开它，意外地发现这张请柬来自我的邻居，语气相当正式地邀请我参加今晚在马尔福公馆举办的宴会。落款是德拉科·马尔福，笔迹是优雅的花体字。*  
于是那晚七点，我换上我唯一一套有资格被穿去参加盛大宴会的西装前往马尔福的公馆，却在拥挤的人群中不知所措。我向来回奔走的仆人出示我的请柬，然而他们端着放满了鸡尾酒杯的托盘，忙碌得甚至来不及给我一个点头作为回应就走开了。我又向路过的几个人打听主人在哪里，可是他们都忙不迭地跟我说根本不知道他的行踪，有个一脸富态的中年男人还奉劝我不要把美好的时光徒然浪费在寻找所谓的马尔福先生身上了，赶紧去找个姑娘作伴挥霍青春才是要紧事。我身边没有一同出席的女伴，且一个人也不认识，混在陌生的人流里感到迷茫又无聊。我无所事事地在花园里闲逛，最后踱步来到鸡尾酒桌边打算喝上几杯消磨时间，过会儿就打道回府。而正在这时，我看见潘西·帕金森从大厅里走出来，她挽着一个男人的臂膀，身边站着几个浓妆艳抹的年轻姑娘，站在高高的大理石台阶上俯视我。  
我朝她挥动手臂，一边努力地挤开人群走过去。  
“我刚才还在想你或许也会来。”她看着我心不在焉地说，又向我介绍她身边的那位男士：“这是我的未婚夫。”那是个高大英俊的黑人，我很惊奇潘西会挑选这样的人订婚。他和我握了握手，说：“我叫布雷斯·扎比尼。”  
“我是阿克图斯·布莱克。”我说。接下来的五分钟里我大概了解到他是一名律师，目前在纽约的一家律师事务所工作。我得承认和扎比尼先生聊天是件相当愉快的事，他说话风趣却又不显得油嘴滑舌，很容易博得他人的好感——而我觉得他确实不像这宴会上的大多数人那样令人生厌。  
闲聊时我突然想起来潘西说过她认识马尔福，或许她知道怎样才能找到这位行踪诡秘的豪宅主人，于是我问道：“你知道马尔福在哪里吗？”  
“问这个干什么呀？”她扬起眉毛，和我之前询问的那几个人一样惊奇地看着我。  
“我今早收到他的邀请来参加宴会，但我直到现在都没找到他——”  
潘西身边的那几个女孩子突然大笑起来，我不解地看着她们。“你真有意思，”其中一个说，“这么多姑娘在你面前，你却只想着要找一个可能并不存在的马尔福。”  
人们在马尔福家肆意狂欢，却根本不在意为他们举办盛宴的人到底是谁，这真是太奇怪了。我实在无法理解。  
“他是确实存在的，传言并不可信。”我有些不悦地指出，然而那个女孩只是晃了晃脑袋，仿佛并没有把我的话听进去。“有人说马尔福是个战时倒卖军火的投机商人，”她继续晃着脑袋说，“否则这怎么能解释他那么多的钱从哪来？他简直比上帝还富有。”  
“我倒更愿意相信他是德国的战时间谍。”  
“那是无稽之谈，据说战时他在美国陆军部服役，我打赌他肯定开枪杀过人。”又一个说。她们七嘴八舌地争论着一眼就能看穿的捕风捉影的谣传，对此我感到索然无味。于是我趁她们聊得热烈的时候悄悄离开了，扎比尼看见了却没有把我叫住，这让我十分感激。即使是远离了晚宴的社交中心，女人们尖利的笑声也依然回荡着，刺得我耳膜阵阵发痛——这里浮夸喧嚣的空气让我透不过气来。  
舞池里的男男女女就着乐曲踏起时髦的舞步，我独自一人站在花园的角落里旁观，丝毫没有兴趣参与这场盛大的狂欢。酒杯已经空空如也，我张望着寻找奔走的侍者想再来一杯，却发现身边站着一个金发男人。他一定在这悄无声息站了很久，而我才是那个打扰他片刻宁静的不速之客。那人看着我，露出了一个礼貌的微笑，然后端着酒杯向我走来。当他走近，我看清了他的容貌。那是个三十岁左右的英俊男人，有一双锐利淡漠的银灰色眼睛，苍白的面容上有一丝掩盖不去的落寞。  
“晚上好，布莱克先生。”他说。我惊讶于他知道我姓布莱克，然而我思索良久，并不记得我曾向这样一个人透露过我的姓名。但我并不打算追究这点，有些人总有办法叫出素未谋面之人的名字，这一点当我在纽约上班的时候就已经深刻地了解过了。“晚上好，先生。”我答道，因为对这宴会感到穷极无聊，我主动向他搭话：“你看起来兴致缺缺。”  
“噢，”他吃了一惊，微微蹙起眉毛，“我的表情有那么明显吗？”我点点头，他不说话时表情显得有些倨傲，然而当他开口，语气却只是淡淡的：“除了成堆的金钱，这空洞的宴会上的一切都毫无价值可言。”  
我感到讶异。他的同龄人们可都在舞池里扭动身子呢。可当我想到我和他岁数相仿，而我也在这儿冷眼旁观时，我觉得我不能再赞同他了。我们倾谈了片刻，从宴会聊到那著名的管弦乐团，他对此似乎非常了解，告诉我它的指挥来自意大利。我们又谈起意大利的风土人情和那里的小村庄，从他的言语间我听出了和潘西如出一辙的矜持与傲气——那是来自上流社会的人们的标志。尽管没有刻意说明，他的英式口音还是暴露了他并不是本国人，他说话委婉而讽刺，爱用拐弯抹角的长句，却有种尖刻的幽默感——好在他并没有表现得太过傲慢而使我不愉快。  
“如果你愿意，有空我们可以一起去喝一杯。”这次谈话相当畅快，以至于我突然觉得这宴会对我来说也不是毫无意义——我刚刚得到了一位投契的新交。当我正准备问他尊姓大名时，我看见潘西踩着舞鞋从人群里缓缓走来。  
“看起来你玩的很高兴。”她微微一笑。  
“是啊。”我扭头看着我的新交。“对我来说，这宴会有点特别。我到现在都还没见过主人呢，我住在那边……”我伸手指着远处那消失在夜色里的篱笆，“这个姓马尔福的今天早上派他的司机过去邀请我。”*  
那个金发男子看了我一眼，不解地扬起眉毛。“我就是那个马尔福。”他突然说。  
我惊叫一声，赶忙为我的失礼道歉：“真对不起，之前我并不认得你。”  
“他整晚都忙着找你以至于都没能和姑娘们跳上一曲，德拉科。”潘西调侃道，他们俩都笑起来。我知道自己刚才闹了个笑话，不禁感到有些不好意思。“别这么说，潘西。”  
马尔福先生刚刚揭示了自己的身份，他的管家就匆匆走过来。“芝加哥来电，先生。”那管家又附在他耳边低声说了一句什么，然后我看见马尔福皱起了眉头。他朝我点了点头，有些客套地笑着说：“如果你不急着回家，就再留一会儿等我来找你。”他顿了顿，又转向潘西，“跟我来，潘西，我有些事情想和你说。”  
“我？”潘西扬了扬眉毛表示十分吃惊，然而马尔福不容置疑地看着她：“没错。”说完他就转身离开了，瘦削的背影消失在熙熙攘攘的人群里。潘西眯起眼睛，整了整裙摆也慢慢地跟上去。  
于是我又一次成了这热闹舞会上的孤家寡人。到了接近凌晨两点的时候我还是没有等到马尔福来找我，连潘西也不见踪影。乐团早在半个小时前就离开了，可是花园里的宾客们仍迟迟不愿归去。最终我决定打道回府，改日再来拜访他。我坐在门厅里等佣人把我的帽子拿来，这时候书房的门打开，潘西·帕金森和马尔福一起走了出来。*潘西的神情有些恍惚，仿佛刚刚听说了这世上最离奇的事情似的，她看见我就快步走来，从前一直端着的娇慵的架子全然不见了，“我简直无法想象……这一切都说得通了……啊，原来是这么一回事，阿克图斯。”她抓着我的手臂喃喃道。我听得一头雾水，不知道究竟发生了什么。  
“潘西！到了回去的时间了！”布雷斯·扎比尼站在门廊大声招呼她，潘西踌躇片刻，终于下定决心般地说：“下周末——下周末我们一起喝茶，那时候我会告诉你一切。”然后她挽着布雷斯，坐上一辆黑色的高档轿车离开了。  
潘西走后，一直站在书房门口听我们说话的马尔福才走到我身边，略带歉意地说：“抱歉让你等了这么久。”  
我摆摆手表示那没什么。“没关系的。……已经很晚了，我想我该回家了。”  
“明天你可以来我家吃早午餐——我会让人准备好意大利料理等你，我希望你给我的答复是我想听见的那个。”他对我眨眨眼。  
“好啊，”我欣然应允，“我很愿意的。”  
接着马尔福的管家出现在他身后，“费城来电，先生。”我知道现在不该耽误他，于是我向他道了晚安。  
“晚安，布莱克先生。”他向我欠了欠身，走上那旋转上升的楼梯。  
“晚安……非常感谢你，马尔福先生。”  
我走出花园的时候，今晚最后一次烟花表演刚刚落下帷幕。最后几朵硕大的金色烟花在半空中砰然炸开，将黑色的海面映得熠熠生辉，那巨响盖过了花园里的嘈杂，人们纷纷仰头注视这灿烂绚丽的花火，发出阵阵惊呼。我转头看见了马尔福，他独自站在高高的露台上，用一种疏离的眼光扫视花园里的人群，苍白的脸上平静得没有丝毫多余的表情。不知为何——也许是因为他总是冷眼旁观的缘故吧，我觉得马尔福与这宴会上的所有人都截然不同。好像那些人玩得越是尽兴欢快，他就越显得淡漠抽离。有些男女在最后一丝焰火坠落时旁若无人地拥吻，有些互相依偎着交头接耳——但没有人走近马尔福与他搭话，没有人和他碰杯，也没有人来邀请他共舞一曲。*他与这欢乐喧闹的人群格格不入。不过这无可厚非，毕竟他本人正是矛盾的结合体——在我看来，年轻人不会冷静地四处漂泊，更不会一掷千金在长岛买下豪宅。  
马尔福似乎是察觉到了我在看着他，远远地向我挥了挥手。虽然我知道他不一定看得见，但我还是朝他点头致意。我转过身穿过草坪回家，不禁回头望了一眼，皎洁的月光照耀着马尔福的豪宅，光辉无声地倾泻，将它笼罩进无限美好的夜色，却把主人的身影映衬得益发孤独：马尔福仍然伫立在露台上，出神地凝视着远方——越过港湾，望向那片被夜色迷离的灯火辉煌。*  


那晚之后我又参加过几次马尔福家的豪华派对，也常在双休日受他邀请共进早午餐、驾车沿着海湾兜风，或是一起在高尔夫球场上挥动球杆。我开始对这个神秘的男人有一些模糊的了解，比如他的家族其实来自英国，他的父母在他十七八岁的时候双双离世了——诸如此类的背景，是他在一次闲聊中无意向我透露的，而我终于知道为什么马尔福的身份在他人口中是如此的扑朔迷离，因为如果是我，我也很难相信他所说的——马尔福谈论起这些的时候表情平静得像在讲他人的故事，而他自己却与这完全不相干。我还记得当我问起这有些失礼的问题时，他只是淡淡地说了一句“他们在我成年的那一年就去世了”，握着方向盘的手连一根指头都没有颤抖。从为数不多的几次谈话和马尔福脸上常常挂着的那种倨傲自矜的神情，我大致能猜出他是来自英国某个显赫家族的少爷。父母双亡后他来到美国经商，应该继承了一笔数目可观的遗产，不过他赚的钱显然比那更多。我并没有搞清楚为什么马尔福会在西卵买下豪宅举办宴会，但我很快就得到了答案——在那个七月份的晚上，潘西·帕金森把一切都告诉了我。  
“好吧，我得先澄清其实我和德拉科——哦，马尔福，并不那么熟。我认识他还是在和布雷斯订婚以后。在此之前，我对这个人只有那么一丁点印象：有钱，爱举办大型的宴会，可能是个杀人犯或者走私军火的——比那些宴会上想来就来的人好不了多少。”潘西戏谑地说道，靠在椅背上抿了一口红茶。然后她深深地吸气，向我娓娓道来。  
“我认识金妮是在五年前。那个时候她还没有嫁给波特，他们——我指的是金妮、赫敏和波特，刚刚从纽黑文毕业，我去参加斯拉格霍恩那个老头办的派对，然后我见到了金妮。我和她和她的女伴——就是赫敏，挺聊得来……啊，是的。那之后我们就经常见面，一起去各种各样的舞会或者是酒吧。虽然我没能参与他们前几年的生活，但我一直觉得我是他们的一份子，我是那不可分割的四分之一。可笑的是直到上个礼拜我才知道我错了，有人在我之前就闯进了他们仨的生活，但是他又突然离开了——于是我填补了他的空缺。……没错，那个人就是德拉科·马尔福。  
“如果还有人记得六年前波特家常举办的那些宴会，他们应该会有一些模糊的记忆。那年盛夏夜晚的焦点是两位英俊高大的青年，他们几乎谈得上是形影不离，舞会上有数不清的姑娘在他俩身边飞蛾般嗡嗡环绕，但由于那个金发青年的打扮并不那么光鲜亮丽，给多数人留下深刻印象的便只有穿着燕尾小礼服的哈利·波特。这些都是非常非常久远的记忆——对于我们这个阶层的人来说早该过期了，我都是从道听途说里推测得出这些，事实上在马尔福来到长岛之前，我没有真正见过他。  
“我想在所有人——包括我——的眼里，他们是非常要好的朋友，尽管那时候德拉科·马尔福脾气傲慢，礼服也都是些三五年前的过时款式，波特却始终和他一起出席各种各样的宴会……整整一年，直到德拉科·马尔福消失之前，他们就像是彼此的影子一样。然而从没有人想过，他们看着彼此的眼神里还藏着些友情以上的东西。马尔福说那是爱——好吧，那就是爱了。  
“他们爱上彼此的时候都还很年轻。马尔福和波特在纽黑文读书时是同学，我曾问过金妮和赫敏，出乎我意料地，她们都告诉我不记得有一个叫马尔福或者是德拉科的人，所以我猜想他那个时候并不叫德拉科·马尔福，可能是用了假名吧。不过，金妮说她对波特那时候的朋友还有点印象——金色头发，傲慢又刻薄，是不是非常熟悉？唯一与现在不同的就是他那时远没现在富有。按照赫敏的话来说，‘他穿得像是在捍卫某种已经不复存在的过时尊严，全身上下唯一的可取之处是把自己打理得还算整洁’——她们不喜欢马尔福，但也没有太多机会去表达，因为除了必要的场合，波特总是会和马尔福离开众人的视线，仿佛是在阻止其他人插手他们之间的事情似的。  
“没人亲眼见证过他们有多爱对方，不过我想他们一定尽全力隐忍不言，否则这桩事情也不会直到今天才为我俩所知……作为唯二的知情者，我相信你可以对此保持应有的缄默。  
“马尔福只在纽黑文待了一年，修满学位后就离开了美国。那一年是一九二一年，我认识了波特，当时我觉得他是一个不同寻常的人，因为他拒绝参加大型的社交活动，而且常常用忧伤的表情望着远方出神，我想不出是什么能让一个本该活力四射的年轻人如此颓丧，不过好在有赫敏和金妮陪在他身边，他慢慢地振作起来。现在看来，这原因大概是马尔福的离开。马尔福在英国待了两年，一九二三年秋天马尔福处理完了他家的祖业再次回到美国，并在芝加哥靠着开办药房发家致富，当他在纽约长岛买下豪宅时已是一名年轻的富绅。但遗憾的是，马尔福发现波特已在一九二三年夏天迎娶了吉妮芙拉·韦斯莱，而那个时候他人还在英国。  
“我是伴娘。金妮和波特的婚礼场面盛大，美好而浪漫，是每个女孩儿心里都暗自期盼的那一种。然而婚礼前夜的庆祝酒会上，新郎却不知所踪。我跟着赫敏找遍了整幢房子才在顶楼的一个小房间里找到波特。他缩在昏暗的房间角落，喝得酩酊大醉。我从来没见过波特醉成那样。他一手拿着一瓶空了的伏特加，一手紧紧攥着一封信。我们都吓坏了，根本不知道发生了什么。‘哈利……哈利！你怎么了？今天是你们婚礼的庆祝酒会！你到底在干什么！’赫敏大声说，当她看见那封信时她意识到那才是问题所在，赫敏想把它从波特手里拿出来，可用尽了浑身力气都没有成功，我们只好费力地架起波特把他先带回他自己的房间。  
“在我们把他安放在房间的床上后，波特开始喃喃自语。‘我改变主意了，我不结婚了…对，不结婚了。我不能……我不想……谁也不能逼我！’他突然大喊了一句，把我和赫敏吓了一跳。波特突然晃晃悠悠地从床上爬起来展开那封信，把脸埋在写满字的纸里小声地哭起来。我从没见过一个男人哭得那么绝望而让人心碎，就算是我母亲去世的时候，我的父亲也没这么哭过。赫敏连忙揽住他的肩膀轻轻拍着，在他耳边柔声安慰，并示意我去拿些热毛巾和水过来。等到我回来的时候，波特已经醉得睡着了。赫敏说他刚刚把那封信扔进壁炉里烧了个干净。  
“第二天早上醒过来的波特神智已经清醒过来，只是面色有些憔悴。他对昨晚的事情缄口不提，我和赫敏也并未声张，于是这事情就算过去了。下午五点他在所有人的见证下和金妮走进了婚姻殿堂，人们都称赞这是一段完美的姻缘。婚礼结束后，他们启程去南太平洋旅游三个月，又在法国住了半年，一九二四年才回到纽约。  
“尽管那时候根本没人知道波特和马尔福的事，但是我、赫敏甚至包括金妮自己，我们所有人都看得一清二楚，波特并不爱他的妻子——他对待金妮就像哥哥照顾妹妹。我从未见过如此相敬如宾的夫妇。于是我几乎可以确信，他们缔结婚约是出于双方家族的意愿。隔年春天，金妮生下阿不思，她很珍爱这个孩子。我不知道那是不是因为她爱波特，但我始终觉得不像，除非是金妮把她的爱藏的太深以至于我感受不到这些感情。……总之，我一直觉得金妮爱阿不思和金妮爱波特没有多大关系，她只是一个深爱孩子的母亲而已。  
“他们在东卵过着很平静的生活。我常常去波特家里做客，然而我却一次也没听他们提起过那位曾经离开了美国的朋友，就好像他们都在回避有关这个人的话题。然而我，大概六个星期以前吧，却在大家都不知情的情况下提起了他。你还记得吗，就是在我们第一次见面的那天，我问你认不认识西卵的马尔福。波特他们大概至今都没把这个马尔福和六年前那个落魄少爷联系起来——他肯定不是用德拉科·马尔福这个名字认识的波特。我也是听过马尔福本人讲了他的经历后，才能完整地把整个故事串联起来，我所疑惑的一切也终于有了答案。”  
潘西·帕金森讲完这个故事后有些疲惫地靠在椅背上，她揉着眉心慢慢地喝了一口已经凉掉的红茶，目光在我身上打转。  
“真是……巧合得有点古怪。”我仍有些不敢相信我所听到的，进而联想到其他的一些事情，不禁自言自语道。  
“其实根本不是巧合。”潘西说，像是知道我在想什么一样。  
“为什么呢？”  
“马尔福买下那座房子，是因为波特就住在海湾正对面。”  
原来他在那个六月的夜晚仰望的不仅仅是天边的星星而已——他所遥望的是他触不可及的梦想，是他年少时失去的爱人。马尔福在我心中的形象突然发生了一些改变，他不再是舞会上那个漠然得像是出离尘世的年轻富豪，我想现在我可以理解一部分，他在冷硬的外壳下小心掩藏着的东西。  
“我猜他原本也有点期望波特会在某个晚上来参加他的宴会，可他从来没去过——波特年轻时确实对大型的宴会很感兴趣，但在马尔福离他而去后就再也不了。”潘西接着说，“马尔福让我转述他和波特的这些事情，只是想拜托你找个下午请波特来你家喝茶，然后顺带让他也来坐坐。”  
这让我非常吃惊，因为他的要求居然如此简单。他等了整整五年，买下那座华厦，把自己家的花园和夜晚最美的星光施舍给那些想来就来、想走就走的人——他费了这么多心血，只是为了能够在某天下午，到邻居家里“坐坐”，然后再见一个人一面。*  
“这只是一件再小不过的事情，他大可直接开口托我帮忙，为什么要让我知道这么多呢？”我感到不解，因为我觉得我们虽然是朋友，却还远没有交心到这种程度。  
“他这个人的心思一向很难猜。大概他觉得你是为数不多的能理解他的人吧。”她耸耸肩说。  
“那他为什么不拜托你去邀请波特？你明明——”  
“这样就太过刻意了，阿克图斯。他不想表现得那么处心积虑，尽管他确实是——好了，我们别聊这个了。”潘西打断了我，我转念一想，觉得她说的不无道理。  
于是我说：“好吧，我会帮他——只是一个小忙而已。也许这周六。”潘西听了点点头，然后我们不约而同地陷入沉默。  
“……很难相信吧，我竟然在撮合我闺中密友的丈夫和另一个男人出轨。”片刻之后，潘西望着窗外轻轻说。不知道是不是我的错觉，她的语调在深沉的夜色里听起来有些悲伤。我没有接话，潘西自顾自地继续往下说：“不过说实在的，她的婚姻并不幸福，波特不爱她。或许她早点应该离开他重新开始……金妮的生活也该有点安慰。在这一点上，我无愧于我的良心。”她低低说着，仿佛想要说服谁似的。我想那个人应该是她自己。  
我俩都没再说话。最后我们沉默地在夜色里告别。

我回到家后立即给马尔福公馆去电，询问他这周六下午是否有空。然而让我意外的是，马尔福只说了一句话就匆匆挂断了，没五分钟后他本人出现在我家门口。  
“晚上好。”他朝我点点头，又回过头去扫视了一眼我房子门前的草坪，然后皱起眉头露出有些嫌弃的表情。“我无意冒犯你，但是我真的得先让人把草坪修剪整齐。它们就像被狗啃过。”我低头看着周围的草地——有一条非常明显的分界线，我花园里的草坪凌乱不堪，而不远处马尔福的草坪则修剪得整整齐齐。我猜他要找人修剪的是我的草。*  
“好吧，”我悄悄地翻了个白眼，“那还真是谢谢你啦。”  
“不，不，这句话应该我来说才对。”马尔福突然很认真地说，“我非常高兴也非常感激你愿意帮我这个忙。要知道我一生中道谢的次数真的寥寥无几，所以……噢，我的意思是我说的每一个词都诚心诚意。”他犹豫了一下，欲言又止。“我一直在想该怎么谢你，布莱克先生，也许我能给你另外介绍一份薪水丰厚的工作？你现在是在销售债券，对吧？我有个朋友，他……”  
“噢，”我赶忙打断他，婉拒了他的好意，“真的不用了，这只是举手之劳，一个电话的事情而已。而且我觉得我现在的工作挺好的。”  
“真的？”他有些怀疑地看着我。  
“真的。”我说。  
马尔福又盯了我一会儿，我朝他点点头，最后他勉强地接受了。“好吧……好吧。那就这个周六，明天我就安排人来修剪草坪和花园，另外我会让他们送些鲜花和装饰品来，如果需要我可以再订购一些家具——”  
“我家装修还算不错，我可以保证。”我向他举起双手。马尔福半信半疑地点点头，他又站了一会儿，发现无事可做后只好转身准备离开，“好吧，那我回去了。……晚安，布莱克先生。”  
“晚安，马尔福。”  
他走出几步，又突然回过头来看我，用一种非常郑重的语气对我说：“谢谢……谢谢。”仿佛是觉得还不够分量般，他又重复了一遍。马尔福的眼睛盯着我，那眼神似乎在告诉我这事情对他的意义的确非同寻常，我想起他和波特的往事，意识到也许我帮他的这个忙真的能使他夙愿得偿，于是我收起了玩笑的心思，大声对他说：“周六见！我明天会给波特打电话的。”  
第二天早上，我在办公室给波特打了电话，约他周六下午四点来我家喝茶。  
“你最好一个人来。”我提醒他。  
“怎么了？”  
“有些属于男士的话题——我不确定它们适合有女士在场的场合。你知道的。”  
我们俩不约而同地大笑起来。于是这事情就算说定了。约好的那天下起了大雨，中午大概十一点，我采购了一些茶叶与柠檬回家，正好碰上一个人拖着割草机走到我家门口，他说是马尔福先生让他来修剪草坪。没过多久，又有一队人带着花瓶、鲜花、茶杯、名贵的茶叶、崭新的坐垫与地毯出现在我的花园里，我打开门，他们鱼贯而入，迅速地更换了我客厅里的大部分陈设。下午三点四十五分的时候，有人敲响了我家的门。我一看，马尔福撑着一把伞烦躁地站门口。  
“如果能让这该死的雨赶紧停下，我愿意为此付出任何代价。”马尔福气冲冲地说，我侧过身让他进来。他看起来有些心神不宁，眼下有淡淡的青色，显然昨晚没有睡好。“放轻松，马尔福，还有十五分钟才到四点呢。”我看着他紧张的样子不禁失笑。  
“有份报纸说雨会在四点的时候停，我这辈子第一次相信他们的鬼话。”马尔福把脸转向窗户，语速很快地说着，“一会儿我会出去，等到……等到他来了我再敲门。我不能坐在客厅里等他进来，布莱克。这是一次巧遇。”他把“巧遇”两个字咬得很重，话音刚落，门外的小径上传来汽车引擎的声音，在我的花园口停了下来。哈利来了。我被马尔福弄得也有些紧张，连忙让马尔福从后门出去，自己走到院子里。  
哈利正撑开一把伞从车子后座钻出来。雨下得太大了，以至于他的头发也被淋湿了一些，潮湿地贴在他的脸颊上。他看见我，非常高兴地说：“这里就是你住的地方吗？看起来真不错，阿克图斯。”我也向他问好，领他进了门。  
“我猜你把我单独叫出来的目的绝不只是让我来看看你的房子。”哈利在沙发上坐下来，环视了一圈说。  
“啊，是的。”虽然我并不擅长撒谎，但是我明白这时候我需要找个借口不让哈利起疑心，“前些天有个朋友送了我一些茶叶……你喜欢红茶，不是吗？”  
“当然，你居然还记得。”哈利笑了，“那真是太好了，看来我还要感谢一下你的那位朋友。”我心里暗笑，他本人现在就在门外呢。  
“我去泡茶，”我走进厨房拿出马尔福送来的茶叶和茶具。“你在这里稍稍坐一会儿，桌上有蜂蜜蛋糕，你大可——”话还没说完，就听得有人轻轻地敲响了前门。  
“谁在那儿？”哈利转过头问。我还没来得及说些什么，哈利就已经朝门口走去，“我去开门吧，阿克图斯，你忙着泡茶一定不方便走动……”  
开门时门把手转动的声音，门外传来的嘈杂的下雨的声音，屋檐往下嗒嗒滴水的声音，时钟秒针摆动的声音，哈利说的话在这些声音里戛然而止。大概有半分钟的时间，四下里悄无声息。我意识到事情不对劲，连忙快步走到门厅，大声说着“发生什么了？那是谁？”。转过一个弯，我看见哈利背对着我和马尔福面对面站着，两个人都一动不动。  
糟透了的“巧遇”。我想。我刚想解释这是我的邻居马尔福而他只是突然来拜访时，哈利却开口了。“嘿，再次见到你我真是太高兴了。”连我都听出他的声音在颤抖，而且带着一丝哽咽。  
那一瞬间我仿佛听见了马尔福那层无形的硬壳分崩离析的声音，然后它彻底瓦解了，在我面前轰然碎成齑粉。他一向傲慢冷漠的脸上终于浮现出其他的表情，但我却无法描述——那里面包含的感情太多太复杂，不是纯粹的爱与恨，却比爱恨都更加浓烈。他薄薄的嘴唇抿得很紧，良久才缓慢地点了点头，说：“好久不见，波特。”  
越过哈利的肩膀，我注意到马尔福的半边身子已经被雨水淋得湿透，我抓住这个机会赶紧说：“进来吧，马尔福先生，你都淋湿了。我不知道你今天也会来拜访，没有来迎接真是太抱歉了。”  
哈利怔怔地站着，听到我说这句话才如梦初醒般地让开路好让马尔福进来。门嘭的一声关上了，把屋外连绵不绝的嘈杂雨声隔绝在木板后。我把沏好的茶端出厨房，发现哈利和马尔福坐在沙发两头，我便只好夹在他们中间坐下，这让我感到十分不自在。  
“我从来不知道你们曾经是朋友？”我努力装出一副疑惑的样子说，暗暗祈祷哈利不要因为我拙劣的演技而起疑。  
“我们以前认识。”马尔福不动声色地解释。哈利轻声接道：“我们有很长一段时间没见了。”他已经稍稍平静下来，但两人都在极力避开对方的目光。有一种明显的尴尬在空气里弥漫。  
“到秋天就六年整了。”马尔福脱口而出。他的这句话似乎让哈利惊讶不已。因为哈利突然睁大了眼睛看向我，又越过我偷偷瞟了一眼我身边的马尔福。哈利张了张嘴，可最后什么都没说。  
我们三个又陷入一阵令人窒息的沉默。马尔福一直皱着眉头若有若无地看我，我的直觉也告诉我不应该待在这儿，哈利和马尔福需要独处的时间——但我绞尽脑汁也想不出一个自然些的借口离开。当客厅里的电话响起来的时候，我简直要跳起来感谢上帝，不论那是谁打来的，他救了我一命。  
我以我最迅捷的动作接起了电话：“喂？”  
“阿克图斯，我……”是潘西的声音。我松了口气。  
“你说布雷斯现在一个人在火车站？噢，不方便的话我可以替你去接他回来的。”我根本听不清潘西在说什么，因为我自己的声音完全盖住了她的。  
“你在说什么？根本没有这回事！我打电话是来——”  
“好的，那我马上出发。一会儿见。”  
“什——”  
我啪嗒一声直接挂断了电话。我知道这很失礼，但我不得不这么做。我转头对那两人说道：“抱歉先生们，我得暂时离开一会儿去火车站接一个朋友，你们可以在这儿叙叙旧——我保证会很快回来的。”说着我从衣帽架上抓起自己的外套和帽子，匆匆走出客厅。  
我从后门出去——半小时前马尔福也是从这里出去，再绕到前门走进来——走到一枝繁叶茂的大树下面，暂时避避大雨。从树下看去，除了马尔福那座巨大的房子并没有什么好看的风景，于是我只能百无聊赖地盯着它看了有足足半小时，直到大雨停下、太阳出来才回去。我走进屋子，立刻察觉到原先房间里尴尬的气氛一扫而空，那两人正肩并肩坐着，凝视彼此的眼睛，那眼神热切而欣喜，恰如这世界上所有深爱对方的爱侣们的眼神一样。哈利看见我走进来，立刻把视线从马尔福身上挪开，有些抱歉地看了我一眼。马尔福也回过头，我惊讶地发现他变得与之前任何时候都完全不同，他不再装模作样地冲人假笑，也不再皱着眉头，也许是因为在过去的半个小时里有什么东西被重新唤醒了，面前的他如同少年般意气风发，我突然有种时光倒退回五年前的错觉。*  
“外面雨停了。”我说。  
“那真是太好了。”哈利看了一眼窗外，灿烂的阳光洒进客厅，好像将他的心境都照亮了似的，“它早该停了。”  
马尔福从沙发上站起来，他走到阳台上，示意哈利过来。“那是你的房子。”他望着海湾对面那栋白色的建筑说，又指了指隔壁的马尔福公馆，“我就住在隔壁，你家正对面。”  
哈利惊讶地挑起眉毛：“你住在这多久了？”  
“一年了。”  
“可是我从来没有见过你！”他不可置信地说。  
“好吧，现在你见到了。”马尔福摊开双手笑了笑。“正好雨也停了，我想请你们去我家，顺便参观一下我的房子。”  
“你确定你想让我一起吗？”我问。  
“当然了。”  
我和哈利对视了一眼，“一起吧，阿克图斯。”他说。于是我们三人穿过草坪，一起向马尔福的豪宅走去。我们没有抄海边的近路，而是沿着大路从宏伟的正门走进去。*  
“这扇大门原来属于诺曼底的一座城堡。”马尔福颇有些自得地看了一眼哈利，说道。“开门！”他命令，几个仆人迅速拉开那道镂空雕花的大门，让我们走进那芬芳馥郁的花园，玫瑰、绣球花、百合、西梅和忍冬争相盛放，我们在一片花团锦簇中漫步，抬头仰望那幢高大的建筑，它在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉，辉煌得宛若一座宫殿。哈利惊叹于这栋公馆的豪华，他不禁转过头去看马尔福，说道：“你一定在这上面花了很多心思。”  
“我认为一个马尔福应该配得起这点程度上的奢华。”马尔福挑起一边的眉毛。  
“噢，好吧。这确实很‘马尔福’。时间也没能改变你的品味，德拉科。”哈利失笑，装出受不了的样子翻了个白眼。我们三个人都笑起来。  
进门之后，我们依次穿过几间玛丽·安托瓦内特式的音乐厅和复辟时代风格的会客室，马尔福不时给我们做些简短的介绍。我们登上楼梯，挨个参观楼上的卧室。有几间卧室布置得古色古香，里面铺着银灰色和墨绿色的绸缎，摆放着许多精巧的手工工艺品，还有更衣室、撞球室和装着嵌入式浴缸的浴室。最后我们走进马尔福本人的套房——里面有卧室、浴室和亚当式的书房——我们在书房坐下，马尔福从壁柜里拿出一些查特酒倒在玻璃杯里分给我们。  
我原本以为马尔福的房间会是所有中最奢华的，却没想到它出人意料地低调简洁——尽管仔细一瞧，所有摆设都是价值不菲的高级货色。他的卧室连着私人的衣帽间，有一条短短的走廊通向那里，马尔福领着我们走进去，我才发现我们只是在衣帽间的二楼。哈利顺着旋转楼梯来到底楼的休息厅，厅室正中央摆放着电话机和供人歇息的沙发床，正对着阳台和阳台外优美怡人的海湾。他推开阳台的玻璃门，一阵海风涌进来，吹拂起轻薄的窗帘。哈利抬起头，隔空与我们对望。“过分讲究！德拉科，看看这，多少女士梦寐以求的衣帽间，它却属于一个男士！”他大声地嘲笑马尔福，语气中却没有恶意。  
“不仅仅是这样，你把我想的太简单了，哈利。”马尔福嗤笑一声，随即打开两个巨大的古董式衣橱，里面放满了西装、长袍、领带、背心，还有一打一打像砖头那样垒着的衬衣。“我在英国专门雇了人替我采购衣服，每年春秋季他们都会给我寄来最新的款式。”*  
“阿克图斯，你听到了吗？多么不可理喻！”  
“看看这些！”马尔福抱起一叠衬衣，一件一件向楼下的哈利扔去，有亚麻布的、丝绸的、法兰绒的、纯棉的，本来叠得很整齐，但都被他抖开了扔出去，一时间只看见各色各样的布料飘飘扬扬地从半空中散落。哈利一开始还想伸手去接，但当他抓住几件后就发现根本无法接下那些衣料，于是我们都放任那些昂贵的织物落在房间的每一寸地板上。“德拉科！你简直疯了！”哈利也被马尔福的情绪感染了，他高声笑着，冲马尔福喊道。马尔福没理他，又把更多的衬衣抱出来——条纹的、纯色的、格子的，纯白的、浅灰的、深绿的、藏青的，各种款式颜色应有尽有，每件衣服上都用银色的丝线绣着他的名字缩写。*  
突然马尔福和哈利的动作都停住了，房间里的欢声笑语一下子消失不见。马尔福放下手里的衣服帽子走下楼梯来到哈利身边，凑近他的脸庞轻轻说着什么。我站在楼上，只隐约看见哈利眼镜片后的绿眼睛里闪着浓重得化不开的悲伤，沉默而苦涩。我不知道发生了什么，但我还是识趣地端着酒杯走进更衣室的挂帘后面，不去打扰他们。  
“……我只是觉得很难过。”哈利低声说，因为隔着一些距离，我听得不是非常清楚。“那实在是太突然了……太突然了。德拉科。”

  


  
参观过房子后，我们本来还准备去看草地、游泳池、沙滩和盛夏的繁花，但这时候窗外又开始下雨，计划只好暂时取消。我们在休息厅的阳台前站成一排，眺望着远处海湾波澜起伏的水面。  
“如果不是因为有雾，从这里可以看见对岸你家的房子。”马尔福淡淡地说，“你家码头末端总是亮着一盏彻夜不灭的绿灯……那总是让我想起你的眼睛。”  
哈利深深地望了马尔福一眼，无声却坚定地握住他的手。但马尔福出神地凝视着远方，似乎还沉浸在他刚才说的话里。也许他已经明白，那盏绿灯无与伦比的重要意义从现在起已经永远地消失了。*他所执念的、孜孜不倦追求的、曾经触不可及的都已经重新回到他的身边，如今他只需微微侧头，就能捕捉到那双让他魂牵梦萦多年的绿眼睛。于是那盏绿灯就只是码头上一盏普通的灯而已，而他的执念也已不再是执念。  
马尔福和哈利在房间里随意闲逛，在昏暗的光线中观看各种模糊不清的摆设，我一个人站在阳台上吹着潮湿的海风。哈利从一个小圆桌上拿起一本厚厚的剪贴簿端详，我听见他问马尔福那是什么。  
“这是有关你的剪报和信件，还有你的照片。”马尔福说，他翻开剪贴簿，从粘在纸页上的信封里取出一封信展开给哈利看。他们肩并肩站着，仔细翻看那本厚厚的剪报。我正要走过去想看看哈利年轻时的样子，电话突然响了，马尔福走过去拿起了话筒。他的表情在听清楚电话那头的声音时变成了一种克制的厌恶，碍于哈利还在不远处看着他，马尔福只能压低声音冲着话筒嘶声咆哮。  
“是我……我现在不方便说话，先挂了……你还要我说多少遍？我们现在已经没有任何合作关系了！……就算是马尔福家，也和你们没有一丝一毫的关系，所以你不要妄想凭借这个威胁我……告诉汤姆·里德尔，我绝不会回来，如果他有点基本的作为商人的自觉，就该早点放弃……”  
他挂掉了电话。  
一旁的哈利用探究的眼神瞧着他，马尔福却若无其事地看了一眼自己的手表，宣布：“我的钢琴师该到了。”我和哈利都不解地看着他，马尔福小幅度地翻了个白眼，解释道：“我指的是我们该移步往音乐厅去了，绅士们。你们不能错过西奥多·诺特弹的夜曲。”他拍了拍手，在休息厅外等候吩咐的仆人们马上打开了大厅的门。  
走进音乐厅，我们看见一个衣衫有些凌乱的年轻人正倚在钢琴边，显然在等待马尔福。整个房间都被笼罩在昏暗的阴影里看不真切，只有钢琴旁边亮着一盏光线微弱的台灯。西奥多·诺特看见马尔福走进来，立刻直起身子朝他问好。  
“我希望我们没有打扰到你休息。”哈利礼貌地说道。  
西奥多·诺特不咸不淡地回答哈利：“没这回事，先生。”他瞥了一眼马尔福，后者对此没什么大反应，只说：“注意你的态度，西奥多。……降E大调夜曲，你可以开始了。”  
诺特瘪了瘪嘴坐到琴凳上，手指接连按下琴键，轻柔的旋律缓缓流淌而出。外面风声变大了，海湾上方掠过一道微弱的闪电。此时西卵已是万家灯火，电动火车满载着乘客冒雨从纽约归来。在这盛夏夜晚降临的时分，有什么东西悄然无声地改变了。  
我想我是时候该离开了。当我走过去道别的时候，我发现马尔福的脸上却没有那种夙愿得偿的人应该有的表情。不知道是不是因为光线太暗的缘故——我可能看走了眼——马尔福的眼神中所包含的爱几乎被其他的情绪侵蚀殆尽。那里面也许是占有欲，也许是怨恨，也许是某种急切的想要证明什么的眼神。就在我望着他时，他收起了自己的情绪，转而握住了哈利的手，十指紧紧相扣。  
他们大概无暇顾及我这个外人，于是我们只是简单地握别，没有说其他的话。我走到门口，再次回头望望那两人，他们也在看着我，远远地，仿佛来自另一个世界。现在我隐约能理解了，为什么哈利的眼神里会有如此复杂的情绪——那么沉重的爱和那么切骨的悲伤——但这些臆测只能停留在我的脑海里，无法被说出口。连本人都选择对此缄口不言，我显然没有妄加评断的立场。我怀揣着一份不属于我的忧戚走出那个房间，走下大理石台阶，走进连绵不断的雨里，留下他们两个在一起，在某片无人知晓的夜色里轻轻相拥。  


关于德拉科·马尔福这个人，其实我所知不多。更多时候，他的名字都是作为谣言的主角出现在人们的嘴边，那些在他家受他招待过的人到处信口开河地宣扬他的经历，诸如“用地下管道从加拿大走私烈酒”或是“杀人越货后靠着赃款发家致富”这样的传闻层出不穷，大大小小的报纸也对他妄加揣测，仿佛他们无穷无尽的想象力都在马尔福的身上得以发挥了似的。那年夏天，马尔福几乎成了半个新闻人物，他的名字频繁地被刊登在报纸的头版上，慕名而来的记者和宾客越来越多，然而他本人对此不屑一顾，甚至连面都不愿意露。随着蜚语流言不断发酵，这位“马尔福先生”的形象也愈发神秘起来。  
马尔福的全名叫作德拉科·马尔福——这是他的真名，至少是他法律上的名字。他刚来到美国时并不叫这个名字，在纽黑文读书的那个他究竟叫什么，时至今日我依然不得而知，但毫无疑问，他毕生最美好的时光是用一个假名开始的——把名字改掉那一年他十九岁。  
更换名字这件事对于马尔福来说并非一时心血来潮。他本来是个世家子弟——马尔福家是英国历史悠久的名门望族，世代经商，依靠着精明的头脑和圆滑的手段在商界屹立不倒，然而到他父亲那一辈时已经隐隐有了家道中落的迹象。他的父亲卢修斯·马尔福为了振兴家业，与一个名叫汤姆·里德尔的美国商人合作，这份关系持续了二十多年，却在德拉科·马尔福十七岁那年突然地终止了。卢修斯·马尔福年轻时曾在美国待过几年，也正是那几年，他与纳西莎·布莱克相识并结为夫妻，两人生下一个儿子后一起回到英国。他们给那个孩子取名叫做德拉科·马尔福。  
当我听说马尔福的母亲也姓布莱克时我十分惊讶——这意味着我们其实有相当近的亲缘关系。我仔细回想了一下，发现我对纳西莎姑妈并无多少印象。这可能是因为她常年住在英国，回到美国探望娘家的次数寥寥无几的缘故。然而在我成年以后她就再也没有回来过了，我的父亲说她和她的丈夫在一次意外中双双丧生，只留下一个儿子。那年是一九二零年，德拉科·马尔福刚刚十九岁。  
我和我的同龄人，在第一次世界大战打响的时候都还是十三四岁的孩子，战争落幕时也只不过刚刚成年而已，故而我们——可以称得上是幸运——没有经历年轻男子必须服役打仗的那段岁月。战争没有摧毁马尔福家，一次意外却戏剧性地带走了它的男女主人（马尔福说到“意外”两字时，语气变得非常讽刺）。遭受了家庭剧变的马尔福被祖父送到美国继续完成学业，化名就读于耶鲁大学。一年以后他修满学位，离开纽黑文回到英国，恢复了德拉科·马尔福的名姓，开始接手处理家族产业，正式成为马尔福家的主人。  
继承这一切的时候马尔福只有二十岁，但是他做得非常好，不仅挽救了日渐衰落的家族，还重振了马尔福这个姓氏的名声，恢复了它昔日的荣光。这也大概解释了他的骄傲自负从何而来——他的血管里流着的是马尔福的血液，而他也矢志不渝地忠于他的家族、他的姓氏。  
据马尔福本人所说，他能如此迅速地整顿并振兴家族的产业，并不是没有原因的。一方面当然要归功于他优秀精明的商业头脑，另一方面，他做了一件马尔福们从来不会去做的事情——找到汤姆·里德尔并冒着风险与他合作。他的父亲曾经与里德尔合作了二十多年之久，但最后那段合作关系却突兀地终止了。卢修斯·马尔福这么做并不是没有原因的，在德拉科·马尔福尚年轻的时候，他无意间向他的儿子说起过一星半点关于汤姆·里德尔的事情。汤姆·里德尔是一个干着非法勾当的投机商人，很多证据可以证明他与黑道也有所勾结。汤姆·里德尔企图拉卢修斯·马尔福入伙，并向他透露了一部分关键的内情。卢修斯·马尔福随即意识到，这位合作伙伴的所作所为将会极大地威胁马尔福家的利益与名声，于是他立刻结束了和里德尔的合作，正准备着手调查马尔福家是否已经被牵扯进非法交易时，马尔福夫妇就在一次外出时双双身亡。警方告诉德拉科·马尔福他们死于意外，但联系到老马尔福先生曾经对他说过的话，马尔福认定他父母的死因绝不会是所谓的意外——里德尔害怕卢修斯·马尔福把那些不可告人的内情泄露出去，暗地里做了手脚，派人谋杀了马尔福夫妇——德拉科·马尔福一直是这样坚信的。他找到里德尔合作不仅是为了借助他的力量积累财富，也是为了暗中收集证据，只待时机成熟将他送进监狱，好给他的父母报仇。我不知道马尔福是怎么将他自己和马尔福家从里德尔的生意里撇清关系，他“用了一些高妙的手段”，马尔福自己是这么说的。他和里德尔的合作持续了三四年，待到马尔福积累了足够的资金与人脉后他就脱离了里德尔的生意，将这些都用于巩固马尔福家的产业。汤姆·里德尔对此感到非常愤怒，他威胁马尔福如果不回来并入伙，就对外揭发他的所作所为。马尔福对此毫不理会，因为他知道里德尔只是虚张声势，真正的把柄其实握在马尔福自己的手中。  
完成了振兴马尔福家的这份责任后，马尔福搬去了纽约，并在长岛买下现在的这座豪宅。这时已是一九二五年，他终于开始着手实现自己人生理想的另一部分。

这个故事是马尔福很久以后才告诉我的，我在这里就提到这些，是为了替他辟谣，那些有关他的经历的传言没有一个字是真的。再者，他跟我讲这个故事的时候，我对他的看法已经很矛盾了，既相信他说的都是真话，又觉得半句都不可信——因为这实在有些过于离奇。不过最后的一切都证明，马尔福这个精明圆滑的商人，在这件事情上从来没有对我撒过谎。所以我趁着这个短暂的停顿，趁着命途多舛的马尔福也终于能喘口气的时候，把它写出来以正视听。*  
自从马尔福和哈利重逢后，我一连几个星期没有再和他们见面。那段时间我的工作很忙碌，几乎没有什么空余的时间能用于大型的社交活动。除了上班，我干的最多的事情就是去金妮的两个哥哥开在纽约的那家手工艺品店里坐坐，然后和他们聊聊天喝上两杯。弗雷德·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱热情好客，和我相处得非常愉快。  
我原以为这个夏天我不会再见到马尔福和哈利了——毕竟他们见面已经不再需要我牵线搭桥，而我的确不属于他们的世界，不属于那种纸醉金迷的浮华生活。但是，出乎我意料地，在八月末时马尔福又一次亲自走进我家的庭院，对我那凌乱的草坪发表了一通意见后，他开口邀请我这周末去他家参加宴会。  
“那是最后一次了。哈利和我都希望你能来，他坚持这么重要的场合不能少了你。”马尔福淡淡地说道。  
“少了我？”我察觉到他话里的意思，问道，“还有谁会来吗？”  
“谁知道呢。……潘西，布雷斯，或者那一大群韦斯莱——哦，还有那个格兰杰。”马尔福嘲讽地勾勾嘴角，显然不愿多谈这个话题。“只要你告诉我你能来，这就够了。别的都不重要。”  
“好吧，我会来的。”我答应他说。  
“多谢。”他朝我点点头，然后拄着手杖大步离开了。  
于是周六下午我又一次去了马尔福家。我进门还不到两分钟，就看见金妮挽着哈利走进大门，赫敏、潘西和扎比尼正从另一辆车上下来。奇怪的是，我并没有看见任何一位韦斯莱家的男士。按照马尔福所说的“也许还有那一大群韦斯莱”，我本以为能在这里见到弗雷德和乔治——虽然马尔福听起来并不那么欢迎他们。  
我走上前去和他们打招呼：“最近过得如何？”  
“还算不错。”哈利说道。金妮看了他一眼，笑吟吟地说：“他最近简直是个大忙人呢。非常频繁的社交活动，不是吗？”她揶揄，哈利有些不好意思地挠了挠脑袋。  
“我只有赫敏。也许我该把她的名字写到配偶栏里。”金妮作势叹了口气，拉过赫敏的手接着说。大家都被她逗乐了。我们在花园里闲聊片刻，扎比尼和哈利聊起上次打马球的趣事，逗得几位女士笑个不停。在谈话中一个短暂的停顿，潘西突然问我：“你见过马尔福了吗？”  
“还没呢。我也只是刚到。”  
“好吧。”潘西若有所思地点点头，又自言自语般说下去，“……我突然记起他的马厩里有一匹白色的小马。我很喜欢它。”  
“你总是对德拉科有种奇怪的执着。”布雷斯·扎比尼有些不满地嘟囔，不过可以看出他并不怎么在意。潘西噘了噘嘴，没有理会扎比尼。  
“我仿佛听到你们在讨论我。”  
一个声音突然出现在潘西背后，她转过头去，说话的正是马尔福本人。  
我朝他打招呼，马尔福环视一圈，一一向我们点头致意。他的目光扫过这里站着的几个人，在金妮的身上停顿了一下，又冷淡地移开了。“我还以为韦斯莱家的一窝鼹鼠会倾巢出动的。”马尔福毫不顾忌金妮仍在瞪着他，语气平淡得像是在谈论今天的天气——尽管那话确实十分刻薄。  
“他们进城去采购了……嘿，德拉科，他们是我的朋友。”哈利赶紧出来打圆场，同时轻轻拍了拍金妮的后背以示安抚。  
马尔福显然注意到了哈利的小动作，不过他没对此发表意见。与潘西和布雷斯寒暄几句后，他附在哈利耳边低声说了几句话，然后哈利和他一起走开了。  
“我有一些事情想和波特单独商量，女士们，抱歉失陪一会儿。”马尔福离开前说道。  
在马尔福和哈利独处的半个小时里，我代替哈利暂时担任金妮的男伴，并陪她在舞池里跳了两支爵士舞。说实在的，我俩都有些心不在焉。除了我和金妮，大概没有人真把这二人的离席放在心上。我猜想他们是在计划什么，也许有关他们的将来——不过那也只是我的猜想而已。那天的宴会热闹如常，人们陶醉于盛大的歌舞，所有的不愉快都被暂时掩盖在了衣香鬓影的表象下，然而我却始终不能真正地投入其中——不知是不是我的错觉，宴会现场充斥着一种沉闷的氛围，压得我喘不过气来。  
在罗恩·韦斯莱出现在马尔福的花园里之前，没有人意识到这个夜晚即将改变我们所有人的人生轨迹。我相信很多人回忆起那个夜晚的第一反应都会是突然出现在人群中狼狈不堪的他，毕竟一个浑身血污的人出现在宴会上的场面并不多见。罗恩挤开人群跌跌撞撞地出现在我们面前的时候金妮几乎被吓得呆了，她紧紧地抓住自己的裙摆才没有尖叫出来。上帝啊！这是怎么回事？”  
罗恩的脸涨得通红，我赶紧扶住摇摇欲坠的罗恩。赫敏急匆匆地拿来白兰地喂他喝了一口，好让他不要激动得晕过去。这时我发现罗恩身上没有明显的伤口，那些血渍并不属于他，我紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一些。  
“罗恩？你还好吗？”赫敏焦急地问道。  
罗恩大口大口地吸气，“弗雷德……弗雷德！”他攥着金妮的手腕，突然滚下两行泪来。  
这时人群中间忽然让出一条道，我抬起头，看见马尔福和哈利匆匆赶来，身后是潘西和扎比尼。想必是管家留意到这里的骚乱并通知了马尔福，他们才得以第一时间赶到。事发突然，大家的注意力全都集中在罗恩身上，就连我也没有发现马尔福面色不虞，而哈利脸上的表情也不太高兴。  
“韦斯莱？你们还真是不放过任何一个搞砸一切的机会，瞧瞧你这——”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”哈利皱着眉打断了他，“哦老天，好哥们，你这是怎么了？”他走过来握了握罗恩的肩膀，问道。  
罗恩·韦斯莱终于爆发出一声难以形容的恸哭。他嘶声喊道：  
“弗雷德出了车祸，他死了！”

之后的局面一度十分混乱。我们每个人都震惊于这个噩耗，一时间竟没有人动作，直到金妮短促而凄厉的尖叫让我们回过神来，她脸色惨白，骤失胞兄的悲痛使她几乎晕厥。  
“金妮，我们还没搞清事情始末——振作一点，振作一点，亲爱的。”潘西率先镇定下来，她揽着泣不成声的金妮柔声说道，并用眼神催促马尔福。  
“进屋去说。”马尔福叫来管家，吩咐他准备房间和热茶，以暂时安置这对不幸的兄妹。我架起罗恩朝大厅走去，四周围观的人群嗡嗡议论着，像马尔福来时一样让开一条道，我听见女人尖利的嗓音交织在一起，男人们冷眼旁观说着不相干的笑话，令我无端心生烦闷。  
稍稍镇静下来的罗恩在会客室里向我们叙述了弗雷德之死的始末。今天下午，韦斯莱家三兄弟开车上街为他们那间手工艺品店采购原材料，临近傍他们抱着几大袋东西走出批发市场，正准备打道回府时，意外发生了。一辆黑色的轿车飞驰而过，走到马路中央的弗雷德甚至来不及闪避就被撞得高高飞起，而那辆肇事的汽车扬长而去，一下就没了踪影。弗雷德坠回地面后，有人立即冲上去探他的鼻息，发现他已经断气了。  
“他胸口开了那么大的一个血窟窿，是决计活不成的了。而那个婊子养的畜生连停都不敢停下来。”罗恩恶狠狠地咒骂，眼睛红得像要滴血。  
布雷斯沉吟片刻，说道：“在这种情况下，车牌、车型或是其他特征都会是很关键的信息，你还记得那辆车长什么样吗？”  
“它开得太快了，我只知道那是辆黑色的轿车，根本没看清它的车牌号——车型也不确定。”  
“那辆汽车有没有被改装过，或者有没有其他显眼的特征？”  
“啊！”罗恩竭力思索着，突然大叫了一声，似乎回忆起了什么重要信息。“那辆车的车门上漆着……漆着一条蛇！”  
“一条蛇？”马尔福听到这句话霍地起身，他面部的线条一下子绷得很紧，锐利的灰色眼睛盯着罗恩，一字一字地重复道。  
罗恩又一次激动起来，他低吼：“那是你的车？！你最好说清楚——”  
“动动你的脑子想想，那不可能！我在问你关于那条蛇的事情！”马尔福不耐烦地打断了他，“是不是一条银色的蛇，有绿色的眼睛和牙齿？”  
“……没错。你为什么会知道？”  
“错不了了。”马尔福喃喃，跌坐进沙发里。他和布雷斯对视了一眼，交换了某些在座的人都不知道的信息，然后他慢慢地下了定论：“那是汤姆·里德尔的车。”  
那时在场的人中除了布雷斯，没有人知道汤姆·里德尔究竟是谁——就连我也是在一切尘埃落定后才了解到这个人和马尔福家的往事。不过那并不要紧，因为马尔福又接着说道：“很巧的是我认识他，并和他有一些私人恩怨，所以这件事情我会替你们解决，由布雷斯出面处理。”  
“感谢就不必了，韦斯莱，毕竟这是我和汤姆·里德尔之间的事情。和他比较起来，你们和我的那点儿纠纷根本不值一提。”他站了起来，丢下这句话后就走出了房间。布雷斯也跟着他一起离开了。  
“他总是这样说话，你们不必放在心上。”潘西漫不经心地替马尔福说了一句好话，将这糟糕的话题结尾一笔带过，这才使房间里的气氛不至于那么尴尬。  
“我想我们应该先走了。”哈利揽着金妮的肩膀说道。没有人挽留，因为等待着他们的显然是更难熬的一夜。赫敏搀着罗恩，和哈利夫妇一起离开了马尔福公馆。  
“你不回家吗？”潘西转过头来看我。此时这个房间里只剩下我和她了，“我得留下来等布雷斯。”她说。  
“我还有些事情想问马尔福。”  
“好吧，又是我们两个。”潘西耸了耸肩，没再接话。我俩不约而同地保持了沉默。她似乎是有些累了，靠在沙发上闭目养神，浓密的睫毛垂下来，如同黑色的蝴蝶在她眼睑下静静阖上了翅膀。我这才发现她原来也是个很漂亮的女孩儿。  
“……我要结婚了，就下个月。和布雷斯。”正当我以为这段聊天结束了的时候，潘西轻声说道。她的声音在夜里薄得像几乎透明的蝉翼。  
我不知道该说什么——我总不可能用社交辞令那一套来搪塞潘西。因此我只能干巴巴地祝贺她：“噢，那很好，恭喜你啦。”虽说布雷斯和她早已订婚，但我委实没有看出来她和未婚夫之间有什么感情基础存在，这样一想，我那句“祝你们的婚姻幸福美满”就没能顺利地说出口。  
“但愿吧。”潘西哂笑，“希望我不要活成第二个金妮。”

弗雷德意外身亡后，我们的情绪一下子跌到了谷底，玩乐的热情也像是被初秋的凉风吹散了般消失殆尽。相反地，马尔福公馆却照旧夜夜笙歌，欢声终日笑语不休。我不清楚这段时间里马尔福究竟在做什么，自从扬言会帮韦斯莱家解决汤姆·里德尔后，他就很少出现在众人眼前。两星期后某个星期六的早晨，当我看到报纸上加黑加粗的头条写着“汤姆·里德尔被枪决”几个大字时，我才猛然醒悟，这些日子里马尔福和布雷斯从没闲着。我被这个消息惊得连早饭都只吃了两口就扔下叉子，抓着一份报纸匆匆前往马尔福公馆。  
清晨的马尔福公馆宁静得让我感觉有些陌生。我看见马尔福的时候他正坐在长桌尽头吃早餐，一头金发梳得一丝不苟，拿刀叉的动作也一如既往地优雅，反而衬得我像个沉不住气的乡巴佬。  
“汤姆·里德尔被枪决了？！”乡巴佬控制不住音量，大声问道，“马尔福，我以为你们所说的‘解决’只是把他送进监狱！”  
“嘿，阿克图斯，不要那么惊讶。要来一份早饭么？”马尔福招手，立刻就有仆人端上来一份新的丰盛的早餐。“我会向你解释的，但请你先坐下吃点东西吧。”  
我只好依言照做。快速解决完早饭后，马尔福将他这几天的所作所为大致地告诉了我。也正是在那时，我才大致了解了他和汤姆·里德尔间的“私人恩怨”所指为何。  
“这两个礼拜我和布雷斯所做的事情，大部分是整理列举汤姆·里德尔的罪证——从前的和现在的。我以证人身份出场，由布雷斯担当辩护律师，举证汤姆·里德尔从事非法交易且在交通事故中肇事逃逸。当年我参与他的生意时将自己从中撇清可是个明智至极的决定，这让我的证词显得极为可靠而又不会让人觉得我也牵扯在他的那些非法勾当里。我和布雷斯从里德尔肇事逃逸入手，进而挖出他干的那些非法勾当，并把证据公之于众——要我说，那些已经足够他吃上五颗枪子了。至于车祸，从当时的现场随便找几个目击证人，总有人看见他车上的蛇纹，更何况那辆撞瘪了的车还停在他宅邸的车库里。布雷斯动用了他的关系，报案以后立刻就有人去调查取证了，那些家伙根本来不及处理。汤姆·里德尔的事情太大，惊动了很多人，不然这家伙也不会那么快就被处决。执刑的日子其实是在昨天，你们看到报纸的时候，里德尔的情妇估计已经被传讯去认领遗体了。”  
“我有个疑惑，为什么偏偏是里德尔的车撞死了弗雷德呢？他的车经过那一带，听起来不像是他的作风。”  
“这就不在我能控制的范围之内了。不过确实有传闻说，他那天之所以开车来西卵，是为了找我。”马尔福不甚在意地说，“你还记得那通电话吗？那天他打电话来，用我们之前一起做过的生意要挟我，逼我和他合作从海外走私一批枪械。我当然不可能答应他。”  
我想起那个电话——那时候哈利也在。马尔福和哈利久别重逢，第一次在马尔福公馆见面时，我们在他的衣帽间里听着马尔福对话筒低声怒吼，假装各自沉默，谁也不曾想到会有今天的变故。  
“老实讲，我以为你们所说的‘解决’只是把里德尔关进监狱。”我不知道该说什么，于是我只好把我一开始的猜测重复了一遍。马尔福似乎是对的，又似乎不是，这对我来说太难分辨了。  
马尔福听了只是冷笑：“那是他活该。他要为害死我父母付出代价。”  
谈话陷入了短暂的沉默。我终于承认我是个不善言辞的人，因为我发现我甚至找不出话来让这场聊天继续下去——大概我并不适合参与严肃事件的讨论。好在这时候马尔福的管家走了进来，说道：“波特公馆来电，哈利·波特先生请您去喝下午茶，时间是今天下午三点。波特先生还说如果布莱克先生也在的话，就邀请他一起过去。 ”  
“还有谁？”  
“除了波特夫妇，帕金森小姐和格兰杰小姐也会去。”  
“知道了。我们会去的，你去回电吧。”马尔福挥了挥手，让管家下去了。

TBC.


End file.
